


The habit of a Wolf

by Prior



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prior/pseuds/Prior
Summary: "Yennefer could always tell how much time Geralt had spent without seeing Jaskier.[...] To a sorceress like her he was supposed to be one of the many faces of humans she would see and forget during her long lifespan.But the weird human became even more weird when he decided to stick with Geralt over the years."Or:Yennefer notices the way Geralt changes depending on how long he have spend away from Jaskier the only dude reminding him to have some manners
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 19
Kudos: 216





	The habit of a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write a fanfiction like this.  
> English isn't my first language so the narration might be confusing at some point and I apologize ! 
> 
> If you see any horrendous mistakes please feel free to correct me in the content (with respect tho)
> 
> Can't believe i've been simping over Geraskier for month and the first fic I write is angsty 😔

Yennefer could always tell how much time Geralt had spent without seeing Jaskier.

At first she found it annoying how even when the colorful bard wasn't around his influence still reached enough that she had to witness it effects. Her relationship with him started pretty badly. After all he was just an human singing whatever song could get him the most coins to waste them at a brothel. To a sorceress like her he was supposed to be one of the many faces of humans she would see and forget during her long lifespan.

But the weird human became even more weird when he decided to stick with Geralt over the years.

The change in the witcher attitude were small at first but for someone as predictable as Geralt for her it was a lot.

It started with him always having an extra blanket.

"So that he stop complaining" he justified.

Then it was how his armour seemed to look less like multiples pieces of leathers struggling to stay together and more like a real piece of clothing albeit with some clumsy stitching here and there but the attention to the details too important for it to be the work of the Wolf and his big fingers.

But it wasn't always sweet little changes. She really realised that when after meeting again along the Path they decided to spend a few month together in her Vengerberg estate.

When the Bard and Geralt had separated only a few days ago , Geralt would be more talkative. He would almost stop to smell the flowers (or more like hum the air of her garden and figure out in an instant all the differents type of plants were there ; even the annoying dandelions who kept growing near her lavenders no matter how much products she used to get rid of the weeds) , he would brush Roach and sometimes raise his head , his eyes closed like a fat cat would while enjoying the sunlight through a window.

She could even swear on Melitele (if she were to be religious) that she even heard him hum some melodies while taking a bath with different bottles of oils prepared and packed by the musician himself. After they made love , he would stay awake a little bit enough to exchange a few words. They never were big fan of pillow talks especially because they would most of the time end up butting head.

This domestic Geralt was the rarest.

All the years of knowing each other helped her determine wich Geralt she would end up having in her arms depending of the time spent away.

One month away from Jaskier and Geralt hair would be unkept. Cut with one of his sword probably. His bag would rattle with the sound of empty bottles no longer filled at each inn stopped by Jaskier clumsy attempt at using the few alchemy classes he had took at Oxenfurt back when he had a crush on the teacher. Geralt would talk in shorter sentences but still take the time to listen , as if the sound of someone speaking to him to fill the silence was enough to put him at ease. His armour would have clumsy stitches , some made with some leftover vibrant red warn against the dark leather.

But his coins pouch was heavier now that he didnt had to stop more frequently at the inn because "real human can't survive on 6 hours of sleep on the forest ground Geralt." When Yennefer and Geralt made love she notice that he put his face in the crook of her neck more often , and when they are done he can't help but hold her as if missing the body heat.

This Geralt keep his distance but still knows how to show that he cares.

Six month away from Jaskier and Geralt is more grumpy. His belly has a slight curve because of all the cheap ale he drank in the brothel he visited.

This Geralt doesn't hum anymore and he just grunts.

When he visit the sorceress's garden he doesn't stop to notice the strawberries she added to the greenery. He just take what he needs and hole himself up for hours to replenish his stock empty for a while. When he eats he doesn't wait for Yennefer to start first to make sure she has enough he just dig in with the hunger of a man who probably didn't had enough coin to afford more than a few lumps of chewy meats for his meals one time a week.

The loneliness can be felt very easily , one by his more recurrent visit to different brothel and second the way Geralt and Yennefer spend the first few days together in bed barely leaving the room at all. But even though the witcher probably hadn't talked to someone in ages with full sentences , he doesn't make any effort. He barely listens when Yennefer talks. Wich then lead to more arguments but nothing that cannot be fixed with an angry almost feral roll in the sheets just after.

This Geralt is the one she was the most used to at the start of their relationship when once the "honeymoon phase" of their curse passed and they would spend their time breaking up , just to come back together the next full moon.

When it's been a year away from Jaskier , Geralt is at his worst.

It's as if he barely speaks. When he is given a contract if he can get the details in the less words possible he does. Even if sometimes it put him into deep troubles when the ghost he thought he was gonna fight turns out to be a bruxa.

He have scars and bruise that are not treated. His hair are full of knots and the faint smell of oil he sometimes used nowhere to be find.

Yennefer and him argues more than talks.

They don't share a room the first few days. It takes more times for him to warm up to her and start talking about his differents adventure.

She notices how his voices sounds more gravely and how after barely half an hour of talking Geralt grows tired and thirsty. The Vengerberg estate is filled with silence. Each of them in their respective studies working on their potion , polishing their weapons and meeting each other for dinner.

Yennefer hate this Geralt because she feels like a sad housewife and she despise it. So instead of trying to appease Geralt and work on his emotional constipation she goes for the easiest way.

They barely talk during sex and when they are done Yennefer don't stay in bed and Geralt don't try to stop her.

So when a few month later she spots Geralt and Jaskier together on the Path she can't help the smirk to graces her lips.

They share one dinner at a inn of her choices and all the while she observe them.

When the food arrive Geralt waits for him and Yennefer to start eating first. He makes sure their drinks are always filled. He actually use the silverware (if a slightly bent and rusty knife and spoon can be called such thing). She notice the faint breeze of a perfume coming from the Wolf clean mane : honey , buttercup and ..sunshine ?

His hair have a few braids here and there. His beard clean shaved , and she noticed a fresh bandage on his wrist even if the injury had probably healed by the way Geralt had no problem wiping the table with Jaskier at Gwent.

When Jaskier finally goes up the stage to works his "own type of magic" with a wink , Geralt finally turns his attention to Yennefer.

"Why are you looking at me like that ?" He ask.

"Oh nothing…. Just... remind me to thanks your Bard after this". She says hiding a small smile by bringing her cup of red wine to her lips while Geralt slightly widdens his eyes and Jaskier plays a crass song about a farm girl oblivious to the conversation between the two casual lovers.

Bonus:

When it's been 20 years without Jaskier Geralt is like he had never been before.

He barely visit the Vengerberg estate. Always on the Path , never stopping somewhere for more than two days , always on the move. The only times he allows himself to stay longer somewhere is for the few times Ciri's actually get to cross path with him somewhere between her own witcher work.

He have a longer beard now. And even though Witcher don't age like your normal human you could feel a certain tiredness that only someone older would have in the way they carry themself. Nonetheless this Geralt doesn't grunts as much as before. He actually tires to makes full sentences now after being nagged too many times by Ciri in their travels. Now instead of only spending the winters at the Witcher's school he also stays by the end of fall now.

When the dinner is finished and Eskel and Lambert are playing Gwent while Triss watches , Ciri and Yennefer gets to catch up and Vesemir is sitting near the fire snoring softly in a sleep that always seemed deep and light as the same time always ready to draw his sword if needed but also with his feet dangerously close to the fire like someone in a deep slumber would have the fashion to do.

And Geralt is sitting by the windows a tiny carnet on his laps. On the pages tiny phrases were written , scribbles , torn pages and ink drop long dried on it. If someone where to be discreet enough they could read over his shoulders and noticed that in between the few meaningless writting were draft of poem or verse.

None of them were as good or long as the one written in the first pages of the carnets in a distinctive cursive lettering that a certain bard had the habits of using.

And if someone kept an eye on the man they would notice how when a bard would come up on stage singing the song of the "dearly missed Dandelion" Geralt would quickly excuse himself and leave.

If someone actually got to follow the Witcher -something he stopped doing when Ciri went on her own Path-. They would notice how every day of each years the Witcher would lead Roach in between the busy streets of Oxenfurt , taking a certain path to an estate a bit away from the heart of the city.

All the servants would notice the imposing man but would say nothing and moves out of the way the most recent help wondering what a Witcher could be doing walking toward the private garden of the deceased young heir of the Lettenhove's household.

Someone could see the white haired man take out from his bag a bottle of wine , take a sip and fill another cup placed on the ground next to a big fresh bouquet of yellows flowers.

Next to it a simple watercolor with the colors slightly fainting because of the time that had passed of the bard in one of his extravagant outfit strumming his luth in what looked like the grounds near Kaer Morhen a single "L" quickly signed at the bottom left corner.

A few sheeps carved into wood , the oldest one with a bit of moss on it.

A talisman made of ambers with a single buttercup flowers inside.

A dagger with the title of his favorite ballad written on the silver.

A bottle of the finest dwarf alcohol.

An homemade leather bound books filled with each and everyone one of his ballads and poeme.

A single crow skulls carved with a magical symbols mean to stop the decaying of the stone.

The witcher would take care to dig up the few weeds and vines trying to climb the stone. A torn paper dropped on top of it containing a verse of poem talking about an annoying bard and bad habit of hiding his sausage in the wrong pantry.

And finally they would noticed how the stoic man would stand towering over the gravestone his eyes shining more than usual while they were busy reading the epitaph that they already read many times before.

"Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount of Lettenhove. A son, a friend and a renowned musician whose name will live forever as long as his songs are sung in the heart of the people"

And they would notice the rare sight that few peoples got to see and live to tell the tale : The scarred face of the famous White Wolf wet with tears.


End file.
